


Blood and Guts Have Nothing on Scars

by ravnreyes



Series: The100femslash February Challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnreyes/pseuds/ravnreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke share a moment as they bond over lost loves, but maybe some good could come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Guts Have Nothing on Scars

Lexa grunted as a zombie snapped its teeth at her, its putrid breath washing over her as she tried to keep it at bay. Her sword had fallen just out of her reach, and her fingertips barely brushed against the handle. Suddenly, the body in front of her went limp as a blade sank through its eye, and Lexa tossed the corpse off of her. “Thanks, babe,” she panted at Costia who flashed a grin at her.

Bodies littered the ground around them, a small ambush as they had been scavenging for supplies at an abandoned gift shop. Lexa picked up her sword, wiping off the blood and guts on one of those tourist t-shirts when a sudden feeling of foreboding washed over her. She turned, almost like she knew what she was going to happen, and watched as a zombie stumbled out of a clothes rack and sank its teeth into Costia’s neck.

Lexa let out a feral scream, leaping towards the zombie and swinging her sword through half of the zombie’s head. Costia fell to the ground as blood bubbled out of her neck, and Lexa sank down beside her, tears in her eyes. The girl tried to speak but only coughed up blood.

“Shhh, shh, don’t talk,” Lexa whispered, hands fluttering over Costia’s body. “We’re going to fix this. I’m going to fix it. You’re going to be okay,” she muttered as she tried to stem the bleeding. Costia’s hand weakly reached for the dagger that rested on Lexa’s hip, and she knew what her lover was asking for. “No… no,” she moaned, pressing her forehead against Costia’s. They’d already lost so many people. Lexa couldn’t lose her too.

The dying girl coughed, an ugly wet sound, and Lexa let out an anguished sob. She knew what she had to do. Make the hard choices. It was why she had been elected leader of their little ragtag group of survivors. Slipping the knife out from its sheath, she pressed a shaking kiss to Costia’s forehead. “Your fight is over,” she whispered into her hair as she slid the knife into her lover’s heart. Almost immediately, her body grew still and Lexa choked back another sob.

One quick movement, and Lexa buried the knife into Costia’s skull, to ensure that she wouldn’t come back as one of those monsters. They had made the pact when the world ended, each promising to ensure that the other wouldn’t turn into one of those shambling corpses. Tipping her head back, Lexa loosed a scream that was full of unspeakable anguish and sorrow, and moments later, she woke up with a start in her bed.

A dream. It had all been a dream, yet Lexa could still feel Costia’s blood soaking into her hands. Ever since she had told Clarke about Costia, trying in her own way to comfort the girl about losing her own love, these nightmares had plagued her. It had been several months since Costia’s death, and life continued to move on. They lost Anya not too long after, followed by Gustus, and Lexa didn’t know how much more she could take. The alliance that they had formed with the Sky Crew was tentative at best.

Doing her best not to disturb her group who were still sprawled about around the room, Lexa slipped out to the front of the building, where a familiar silhouette was watching as the sun began sending its first rays across the street. Lexa took care to step a little heavier, so as not to startle Clarke, and she settled on the window sill across from the blonde. “You should get some rest,” she mumbled. “I can take the watch from here.”

Clarke didn’t move, but continued to watch the sun rise. “I can’t sleep.” Her voice was hollow, almost dead sounding, and Lexa wondered if that was what she sounded like. “Ever since… I keep having nightmares. I should’ve been able to—” Clarke shook her head as though trying to rid herself of those thoughts. “I’m fine.”

Lexa looked at Clarke for a long moment. She was young, maybe a little younger than Lexa herself, but she had the weariness of someone who had gone through three lifetimes. Even the soft light of the sun couldn’t erase the haunted look that seemed to come over her. So she didn’t say anything, only looked back out the window to watch as the sun slowly crept up the sky.

They sat in silence for the next hour or two, until the sounds of the rest of the camp stirring broke the peacefulness. Clarke left first, presumably to talk with her people but Lexa continued to watch, until Indra walked up to her. Her second in command didn’t trust the Sky Crew, and Lexa didn’t blame her. Trusting strangers in this world had become a novelty they couldn’t afford, but she didn’t have such a bad feeling about this group.

“Is the rest of the group ready to go?” she asked the older woman, who nodded and cast a suspicious look at the Sky Crew. Most of them were just kids, battle-tested and weary of the world they’d been thrust into, and Lexa could sympathize with that. “Then let’s go.”

Lexa pulled on her pack, made sure all her weapons were strapped on tightly and led the group out of the abandoned warehouse where they’d taken refuge for the night. Clarke came up beside her and gave Lexa the tiniest smile of thanks, which she returned with a nod. The two leaders set the pace, both individually hoping that this alliance might work out for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the100femslash February Trope Challenge. You can find me at ravnreyes.tumblr.com if you have other prompts, comments, concerns, etc. Feedback is always loved


End file.
